


Mundos Ocultos

by Oriana (Amongthedeep)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthedeep/pseuds/Oriana
Summary: Escrita em 2008, quando tinha 16 anos, nunca concluída.





	1. Capítulo Um – O Início

Reza uma lenda que no décimo sexto aniversário de cinquenta a cinquenta anos acontece um evento específico a um membro da família Blossom. Mortes desconhecidas que acontecem sem se saber o porquê. Simplesmente ficam loucos de um dia para o outro, ou simplesmente desaparecem.

Anne pertence a essa mesma família. Ela encontra-se prestes a comemorar os seus tenros dezasseis anos e exactamente no dia desse seu aniversário completa a data dos cinquenta anos passados, sem qualquer bizarro acontecimento. Possui belos olhos verdes, cor de jade brilhante, cabelo castanho, cor de mel, liso e fino. É uma pessoa cheia de vida e positiva, em tudo na sua vida. Todos os dias pensa para si mesma como a vida é cheia de cores e energia. Traz-lhe bastante felicidade e óptima disposição olhar ao redor de si e observar atentamente o seu mundo. 

Anne levanta-se com os raios de sol a entrarem sorrateiramente por entre as persianas semi-cerradas. Veste o seu uniforme como sempre. Branco, com faixas azul cor do céu no fim da sua saia, camisola de mangas largas branca, com o mesmo azul no fim da sua gola. Desce as escadas vagarosamente. Ninguém se encontrava em casa, estavam já a trabalhar. Come o pequeno-almoço: cereais com leite e umas torradas. Pega na sua mala e sai de casa. Chega à escola e vai ter com o grupo de três amigas, onde fica a falar de variadas coisas. Ela sabia da lenda da família e, com os cinquenta anos a comemorar-se no seu dia de anos, tinha receio do que se fosse passar, por isso não contou a ninguém, exceptuando a sua família, acerca do seu dia de anos. Desde que ela era pequena que sempre andou com duas pedras misteriosas que a sua avó lhe havia dado quando tinha os seus tenros cinco anos. 

Chegara a noite e Anne encontrava-se no quarto. Estava com um vestido de dormir. Encontrava-se sentada na cama a olhar para as pedras, depois de as ter tirado do bolso da camisa. Já era quase a hora quando havia nascido. Sentia-se inquieta, por cada passo que o relógio dava mais perto da hora certa. O relógio que se situava no hall de entrada dera finalmente as dez badaladas. Com o belo tilintar do relógio, a casa tremeu como se estivesse iludida pela bela música que dava dores de cabeça a Anne. Começara a ter pequenos traços de memórias nubladas, que lhe turvavam a mente. Só havia conseguido ver de entre tanto nublado uma poça de sangue, com pingos a caírem sobre essa mesma poça, fazendo turvar o seu descanso. Após alguns minutos de dores insuportáveis e limpeza de mente a Anne, a casa havia finalmente parado de tremer, juntamente com o som do relógio de parede do hall de entrada. Como uma criança curiosa, logo após recompor-se, correu em direcção à janela do seu quarto, abrindo as persianas. Estava nervosa e abriu-as de rompante, debruçando-se logo de seguida no parapeito da pequena janela do seu quarto. O vento batia-lhe suavemente na face sem lhe causar frio, os cabelos balançavam ao seu sabor, juntamente com o vestido. Olhava perplexa para aquele ambiente desconhecido que nunca outrora havia avistado. Aprontou-se rapidamente a ir descobrir aquele lugar diferente. Acabara de meter os ténis brancos quando abriu a porta da sua casa, esvoaçando os seus cabelos longos e finos, com o belo dançar do vento que ali se encontrava. Parecia que a estava a acolher; a sua camisa de dormir rosa murcha esvoaçava também ao seu ritmo. Meteu-se a andar pelo trilho de terra clara como areia de praia que ali se encontrava; era um caminho misterioso para ela. Foi caminhando vagarosamente, saboreando a paisagem rica que ali existia. Havia tantos animais diferentes que nunca tinha visto de perto, havendo até seres já extintos naquela longa planície. Deleitou-se com o ar perfumado que a rodeava naquele sítio desconhecido, mas que a ela parecia-lhe tão familiar como o ar que respirava. Era uma sensação de já ali ter estado, de já ter deitado os seus olhos verdes perante aquele sítio, embora soubesse que tal nunca havia acontecido.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Encontro traçado

Quando deu por si fora de pensamentos longos, encontrava-se numa pequena vila deserta. Não existia ali alma viva; estavam as casas desoladas e entregues ao destino cruel, que aos poucos as iam matando. As suas cores gastas e a tinta ressequida no chão tornavam-nas deploráveis e dignas de compaixão. Percorreu a pequena vila; mesas com panos e cerâmicas, cheias de pó e teias de aranha. Em vez do seu normal castanho-escuro, a madeira apresentava um castanho morto, que a ninguém faziam cobiçar tê-las. Após mais uns poucos metros à frente, deparou-se com uma espécie de castelo, que se encontrava centrado na vila abandonada. Era todo vestido de um azul cor do mar e branco, que brilhava alegremente perante os raios solares. Empurrou as altas portas anis, que estavam adornadas de branco. Entrou pelas portas adentro e de imediato encontrou-se num mundo totalmente diferente da vila por que acabara de passar. O chão de mármore branco adornado de bege, as paredes brancas com belos quadros pendurados, as mesas de mogno que reluziam com cerâmicas por cima delas. Aparentava ser um labirinto autêntico, cheio de portas e escadas, altos e baixos, mas não perdia a sua beleza colossal. Ao olhar para o tecto viu que se podia ver o céu dali; era como uma catedral em bico e acabado em vidro, que deixava entrar uma luminosidade natural que enriquecia aquele misterioso e belo cenário. Sacudiu a cabeça depressa, num gesto para parar de apreciar aquela beleza e procurar por alguém que lhe explicasse tudo. Depressa se recompôs e começou a andar, atenta a passos, vozes ou mesmo a alguém que estivesse naquele sítio belo, embora lhe desse uma sensação de vazio. Após percorrer algumas portas e escadas, entrou num quarto que era escuro como breu. Lá encontrava-se uma mulher de cabelos, cara, olhos e trajada de branco. Naquela escuridão, a estranha e peculiar mulher destacava-se, parecendo afugentar o escuro que ali possuía tudo, já que se parecia encontrar rodeada de luz. Continuou estupefacta a olhar para a mulher, pensando para si mesma se o que via era real, ou ilusão que a sua mente sonhadora lhe pregava. A bela dama de cabelos esbranquiçados até às suas pernas aproximou-se dela. A cada passo proferido pela donzela trajada de claro, mais nervosa e ansiosa ficava Anne. 

\- Nada temas, minha filha – proferiu a doce voz da dama de branco.

A rapariga de olhos duvidosos fitou aqueles olhos claros, tão expressivos como os seus verdes. Estranhamente, aquela presença que lhe continuava a tirar todas as palavras da sua mente dava paz à sua alma, ficando vazia, simplesmente contemplando de olhos abertos a pálida mulher.

\- Não te farei mal, estou aqui para te guiar – assegurou-a a dama de pele branca cor de pérola.

Anne finalmente conseguiu articular palavras.

\- Quem é você? – perguntou ela com os belos olhos verde reluzentes de curiosidade.

A dama havia chegado finalmente perto de Anne e debruçou-se cuidadosamente por cima do seu joelho direito, pegando na mão de Anne e beijando-a. Anne ficara estupefacta por tal acto cometido pela enigmática pessoa na sua frente.

\- Porquê…? – gaguejou Anne; aliás, obrigou-se a tentar falar, tendo a sua mente tão limpa que nem sabia o que pensar, dizer ou sentir.

\- Quando a pessoa que esperaste tantos anos da tua vida aparecer finalmente perante ti, vais entender o porquê – disse a bela dama, limpando o seu belo vestido branco da poeira do chão que havia teimado em ficar.

Anne não mais a questionou; a presença daquela mulher atordoava-a como o maroto vento muitas vezes brincava com ela, chegando ao ponto de ficar zonza e atordoada sem saber o que mais fazer. Tanto rodopiava ao seu sabor que acabava por perder a sensação do corpo e começava a sentir-se voar, como um pássaro livre que irrompe por entre as nuvens nos dias de calor. Sacudiu a cabeça para tentar conseguir reagir perante aquela situação enigmática que lhe era estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia-lhe familiar.

\- Onde estou eu? – disse por fim Anne, após batalhar para conseguir articular palavras e racionar.

A bela dama mantinha-se num silêncio absoluto. Após alguns minutos de profundo nada entre as duas, a dama andou e saiu de dentro daquele quarto. Após estar aquém da porta virou-se para trás.

\- Anne – chamou a dama que reluzia com o sol que ofuscou a jovem, como se estivesse perante uma luz incasável e inesgotável.

\- Sim? – respondeu apressadamente a curiosa rapariga.

\- Segue-me – pediu, estendendo a sua mão na direcção da rapariga que ainda se encontrava submersa na escuridão do quarto.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Quadro misterioso

Depressa começou a andar e Anne correu para o seu lado de imediato. Após subirem umas escadas largas, com um tapete vermelho adornado de dourado nos cantos que percorria esse caminho, deparou-se com um quadro. Tinha uma dama de negro com os seus olhos e cabelo vestidos de púrpura. Parecia rica devido às suas jóias de oiro que a cobriam quase tanto quanto as suas vestes negras, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia triste; emanava uma melancolia como se quisesse ter fugido daquela vida, como se estivesse pressa àquele sitio que parecia detestar. Ela ficou presa no quadro. Parecia que quanto mais olhava, mais coisas acerca daquela pessoa se mostravam, como se levantasse o pano de um palco de teatro, continuando a descobrir novos factos sempre que o levantasse. Os cabelos brancos esvoaçaram por breves momentos com o andar da pessoa a quem pertenciam.

\- O que achas dela? – questionou-a, fazendo-a sobressaltar, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

\- Sinto que a conheço… – respondeu Anne com o seu olhar posto no quadro. Os seus belos olhos verdes mostravam unicamente o reflexo daquela aparente desconhecida.

\- Acreditas em vida depois da morte? – perguntou com os seus cabelos a voarem um pouco por se ter deslocado para trás de Anne, ficando mais longe do quadro.

\- Penso que sim… – Anne acenou com a cabeça, sem despregar os seus olhos da pintura.

\- Queres saber quem ela era? – A dama de branco instigava cada vez mais a curiosidade da jovem rapariga.

Depressa se virou, despregando os seus olhos do quadro, colocando-os em cima da dama. Estava curiosa, muito curiosa, mais curiosa do que estivera alguma vez na sua vida.

\- Claro que quero saber! – exclamou num impulso drástico.

\- Então contarei a sua história. Espero que a aguentes até ao fim, minha doce Anne – confessou a dama com um ar pesado e triste. Aquele quadro parecia pesar-lhe a alma.

\- Não me importa, quero saber à mesma – respondeu ela convicta; até os seus olhos mostravam uma enorme determinação e convicção.

\- Então contarei a história, mas não me deves interromper. Se tiveres alguma pergunta, coloca-a no fim. Entendido?

\- Sim – concordou Anne.

\- Há muitos, muitos anos atrás, havia uma bela rapariga que embelezava este reino. Trazia amor e esperança ao coração dos que já tinham perdido tudo. Era inteligente, livre, amava e era amada. Adorava passear pelo campo usando roupas largas e confortáveis com as cores primaveris de que tanto amava – Anne olhou de esguelha para o retrato. Não lhe parecia, ela ali estava vestida de negro, mas continuou a ouvir. - Esta vila não foi sempre assim, sabes, houve uma altura em que havia deveras felicidade, alegria e pessoas; porém, isso tudo acabou devido a uma guerra – Anne questionava-se que guerra se teria dado ali, quando estava tudo intacto.

« Após a guerra, houve uma separação de um só mundo para três diferentes mundos e dimensões – Anne encontrava-se espantada por ouvir as palavras mundos e dimensões diferentes ditos, ela que nunca havia acreditado nisso. – Ficou um mundo composto unicamente por humanos, não humanos e um mundo onde o tempo parou, que controla o negativo e positivo de ambos mundos. Este é o mundo onde o tempo parou, como vês mexemos, os animais mexem, mas é um mundo desértico onde nenhum humano ou não humano poderá voltar – Anne não acreditava no que ouvia; parecia tão irreal.

« Mas continuando a história dela, após a separação dos três mundos, descobriu-se que ela tinha ambos os sangues, o seu pai não era humano, ao contrário da sua mãe. Houve muitos casais assim que foram mortos, perseguidos, torturados e muito mais. Por ela ter ambos sangues, foi perseguida. Os humanos queriam fazer experiências e os não humanos queriam-na morta. Naquela altura passou-se muita coisa infeliz para ambos os mundos, mas ela foi a que mais sofreu devido a ambos os lados. Um meio anjo, meio demónio acabou por a desposar à força. Ele havia-se apaixonado por ela e aproveitou aquela situação para lhe fazer uma proposta: casar e viver, ou ser torturada e morrer por aquelas pessoas que a perseguiam; era um proposta que não podia recusar. Assim, casou-se com ele, começando uma nova vida ao seu lado. Não o amava, não lhe tinha quaisquer sentimentos, mas ele obrigou-a a amá-lo e a consumar a sua união – Anne estava perplexa com a história daquela mulher.

« Tudo isto se passou quando ela tinha os seus tenros dezoito anos. Naquele quadro atrás de ti ela tem vinte anos. Foi a única coisa que sobrou das ruínas – Depressa o espírito de Anne se apercebeu de que ruínas se tratavam e isso demonstrava na sua linguagem corporal. – Tem calma, responderei à tua dúvida. Ela suicidou-se. Incendiou toda a casa. Ela não conseguia mais viver oprimida, tal como esse quadro demonstra. Ele amava-a, mas sufocava-a. Deu-lhe todo o luxo, mas não era esse o seu desejo. O desejo dela era ser livre e nunca o foi nas garras dele.   
A dama terminou de contar aquela história com um suspiro pesado e melancolia na sua face.


	4. Capítulo 4 – Recordações

Anne estava completamente sem saber que dizer, ou mesmo perguntar. A história daquela rapariga havia-lhe chocado, a história dos mundos e dimensões havia-a perturbado. Ainda ia para dizer algo, mas acabou por não o fazer. O silêncio absoluto restaurou-se entre as duas. Anne sentia-se incomodada por aquele silêncio estagnador, que não lhe permitia sequer pensar. Olhou em seu redor; as portas de mogno escuro brilhavam descaradamente, as flores que se encontravam dentro de jarros brancos finos eram lindas e tinham um cheiro doce que trazia alguma calma à sua alma. Andou em direcção a essas mesmas flores. Eram lírios brancos que depressa cheirou, entrando em paz de espírito; os seus pensamentos antes confusos estabilizaram-se e tornaram-se claros. Aquela mulher de branco não tinha razões algumas para sequer lhe mentir; ela sabia que o facto de ter saído da sua casa e ter encontrado um sítio que não era habitual comprovava que ela já não estava no seu mundo e nem na sua dimensão. Ganhou coragem dentro de si, respirou fundo e virou-se para trás.

\- Posso saber o teu nome? – perguntou ela curiosa.  
\- Sim, podes. Chamo-me Tomoshibi, é um nome grande e engraçado, mas significa luz. – esclareceu ela num gracejo.

\- Posso-te chamar Tomo?

\- Podes, se assim o quiseres, claro – respondeu Tomo num tom de brincadeira.

Anne sentiu-se aliviada e expirou contentemente, fechando os olhos por segundos. Sentia-se apaziguada naquele momento.

\- A razão por que estás aqui é porque preciso que me faças um favor.

\- Qual favor? – Anne perguntava-se que favor seria que Tomo pretendia dela.

\- Gostava que fosses ao mundo dos não humanos – disse Tomo seriamente.

Anne surpreendeu-se de seguida e recuou dois passos.

\- Eu não conheço nada desse mundo, não te posso ajudar! – gritou Anne assustada.

\- Porém só tu o poderás fazer! – retorquiu Tomo.

Anne sentia-se insegura; sabia que não conseguiria ir até um mundo totalmente desconhecido, assim do nada. Tremia que nem varas verdes por imaginar todo o tipo de monstros e, ainda por cima, tinha medo de morrer se fosse àquele mundo de repente.

\- Lá encontrarás respostas que não te posso dar, pois é-me proibido interferir contigo directamente.

\- O que queres dizer? – Anne perguntou com ar confuso.

\- A razão por que entraste nesta dimensão e mundo restringido é porque tens sangue duplo.

Anne ficou pasmada a olhar para Tomo; além de confusa estava perplexa. Tinha-lhe sido desvendado demasiado naquele pouco tempo, tanto que não se aguentava em pé, sentia-se zonza e mal. Começou a ver turvamente, até que ficou a ver apenas negro, pois havia desmaiado. Tomo amparou-lhe a queda e carregou-a para um quarto livre, que tinha uma cama larga, com lençóis de seda e do lado direito da cama a parede feita totalmente de vidro límpido. Era já de manhã e os raios do sol nascente invadiram o quarto, acordando Anne do seu profundo sono. Apoiou-se na cama com as duas mãos e olhou pela janela larga e comprida. Devia ser cedo ainda, pois o sol ainda apresentava um amarelo esbatido, que era habitual quando ele mal se tinha levantado do seu sono. Não reconheceu o quarto, mas dava-lhe paz de alguma maneira. Recostou-se na madeira de orvalho da cama, fechando os olhos e ouvindo os barulhos exteriores. Conseguia ouvir o belo chilrear dos pássaros, compondo uma doce canção que faria qualquer pessoa deleitar-se ao ouvi-los; conseguiam ser invejados por alguns, só pela música que conseguiam criar sem esforço. Levantou-se uns minutos depois e calçou os seus ténis para não andar com os pés sobre o gelado mármore. Deu uns passos e, de relance, viu uma caixa azul cor do céu adornada de branco.  
(ouvir a música http://www.imeem.com/biden/music/LADX2hqz/fragments_of_dreams/ )  
Foi na sua direcção e abriu o seu tampo A bela melodia trouxe lágrimas aos olhos verdes que não deixou sair; dava-lhe arrepios no corpo e faziam perder-se na sua melódica canção. Sentou-se a ouvir o bonito som, pousando a cabeça sobre os braços e olhando pelos vidros, o céu tão limpo e belo era-lhe nostálgico. Adorava os dias de primavera, durante os quais ia sempre passear; ia ao parque e sempre que olhava para cima, encontrava um céu azul que a tornava feliz. Adorava ir à fonte que também ali se encontrava e sentir o fresco do vento e água no seu corpo, na sua face, no seu cabelo e na sua alma. Queria voltar para casa; sentia que estava fraca perante aquela música e chorou. Quando ela acabou, a rapariga continuava a derramar as suas lágrimas limpas que reluziam com o sol. Levou as mãos à cara e chorou nelas. Perguntava-se se alguma vez voltaria para casa.


	5. Capitulo 5 – Decisão

Recompôs-se e saiu do quarto. Encontrava-se no mesmo corredor onde havia desmaiado. Percorreu os quartos todos, mas Tomo não estava ali. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, percorrendo a sua mão no corrimão branco devagarinho. Entrou na porta onde a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Também ali não estava. Decidiu procurar por ela por aquele sítio. Havia já visto mais de 20 quartos, subido e descido escadas, o quanto pôde em meia hora. Não a avistava em lado nenhum. Saiu de dentro daquele sítio que de alguma maneira a esmagava. Percorreu o caminho donde tinha vindo até àquela planície. Lá encontrou Tomo, que estava ao pé dos animais sentada, enquanto o sol lhe brindava com o seu calor. Correu na sua direcção imediatamente.

\- Tomo! Procurei-te por todo o lado! – disse Anne ofegante, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

\- Desculpa, mas adoro este sítio – Tomo tinha dito aquilo com um sorriso. Ela também parecia nostálgica e Anne apercebera-se disso.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ela num tom preocupado.

\- Ter falado da Tsubaki ontem relembrou-me o passado feliz, o passado triste, mas também me fez pensar no futuro que pode ser feliz – Tomo, que estava a olhar para o céu, fitou Anne e sorriu ao dizer isto.

Era a primeira vez que a tinha visto sorrir. Era um sorriso angelical, que lhe meteu em paz, que a fez esquecer um pouco as saudades.

\- Ela chama-se Tsubaki? Então ela é uma camélia roxa – Anne dá uma gargalhada e logo de seguida fica algo triste. - Quero voltar para casa, tenho saudades – informou ela quase a chorar, com a cabeça pousada nos joelhos.

\- Tu podes mudar o futuro, neste momento temos um futuro tão mau. Mundos e dimensões diferentes fizeram sofrer e ainda fazem sofrer. Muitos querem voltar a ter o que tinham.

\- Por que houve essa guerra? – gritou Anne zangada e ao mesmo tempo triste.

\- Não te posso responder, seria responder-te a dúvidas e não posso, como já te disse – respondeu-lhe tristemente. Via-se que lhe queria contar, mas simplesmente não podia.

\- Então se for a esse mundo tão distinto do meu, encontrarei as respostas às perguntas que tenho?

\- Sim, mas verás que não é assim tão distinto quanto pensas – E logo de seguida levantou-se, o vento batendo-lhe no corpo, fazendo esvoaçar os seus cabelos e vestido à sua doce brincadeira.

\- Então quero ir para esse mundo – proclamou Anne, pousando a sua mão esquerda em cima do peito e fechando os olhos.


	6. Capítulo 6 – Branca Pérola

Anne encontrava-se agora no quarto onde havia repousado. Tomo havia-lhe dado roupas novas, visto que ela não podia partir numa camisa de dormir para um mundo desconhecido a ela. Vestiu as calças de ganga azuis escuras e uma camisola de manga cava branca; meteu o casaco castanho debaixo do braço, colocou delicadamente as meias beges nos pés e logo de seguida calçou os ténis brancos. Meteu a mão no puxador da porta e sentiu tremer a mão. Estava nervosa com toda aquela situação. Embora tivesse feito aquela decisão, continuava a estar insegura de si, mais do que nunca. Puxou devagar a porta para si e saiu de dentro do belo quarto. Voltou-se para trás e olhou de esguelha para a caixa de música.

\- Queres levá-la contigo? – perguntou Tomo, que havia aparecido do nada, sobressaltando Anne.

\- Não me assustes! – diz ela de imediato; logo de seguida mete a mão no peito, inalando e expirando para recuperar do susto repentino. – A caixa não é minha, não tenho tais direitos – prosseguiu Anne, após acalmar-se.

\- Não é de ninguém, está ali abandonada há muitos anos. Se gostas dela, leva-a – retorquiu Tomo gentilmente.

Depressa os olhos verdes viraram-se na direcção da caixa; sentia-se compelida a levá-la consigo, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha a certeza se devia. Ganhou coragem e foi buscar a caixa de que tanto havia gostado. Tomo atirou-lhe para cima dos braços uma sacola de usar de lado para levar consigo as suas coisas. Colocou gentilmente o seu tesouro dentro da sacola e saiu do quarto acompanhada pela Tomo. Haviam descido umas escadas em forma de serpente, longas e compridas, mas depois de vinte minutos de as percorrer haviam chegado ao fim. Tomo acendeu os candeeiros a petróleo que estavam nos cantos. Ao acendê-los, uma vasta fila de candeeiros iluminou-se, deixando de estarem banhadas no negrume que ali se encontrava. Dava para ver claramente a porta feita de madeira apodrecida, que estava adornada de desenhos de animais de um amarelo seco. Entraram pela porta adentro e encontraram-se numa espécie de armazém.

\- Por que estamos aqui? – questionou Anne.

\- Quero dar-te algo antes de ires para o mundo dos não humanos – respondeu Tomo,  
avançando rumo ao fundo da espécie de armazém. Anne ia a dar um passo na sua direcção, mas logo Tomo a impediu com a mão.

\- Espera aqui – ordenou ela seriamente.

Anne acenou com a cabeça, algo amuada por não poder ir com ela. Após cinco minutos de espera, Anne já estava em pulgas por saber que tanto secretismo era aquele, mas logo apareceu Tomo com um item enrolado num pano branco. Não conseguia ver o que era e estava roída para o descobrir.

\- Toma – disse ela, apresentando-lhe o desconhecido item contra si.

Pegou nele e tirou o pano branco que tinha pó, que logo esvoaçou com o movimento brusco dado. Mostrava por fim o que era: uma espada de cabo dourado, com uma pedra preciosa de um vermelho cor de sangue no fim dele, por onde começava a lâmina. A lâmina era de uma cor prateada, adornada de dourado. Via o seu reflexo nela, os seus olhos esbugalhados mostravam o seu ente terror. Largou-a rapidamente e deu um passo para trás. Estava receosa e não queria pegar naquela coisa fria, que lhe dava calafrios. Depressa sentiu uma mão morna agarrar-lhe nas duas mãos gélidas e puxá-la contra o corpo quente na sua frente. Anne encontrava-se junto aos peitos de Tomo; eram quentes e confortáveis. Fazia-lhe lembrar o calor da mãe, quando a costumava meter assim. Meteu os braços pelas costas quentes e chorou ao seu redor. Como ela detestava armas; magoavam as pessoas, matavam os entes queridos de outros... E isso era o que ela mais detestava, magoar alguém por desejo próprio. Sentiu rodear-lhe uns braços esbeltos, longos, delicados e suaves; o cabelo caiu suavemente por cima da pequena amedrontada. Os seus cabelos eram longos, suaves, tinham um doce cheiro e eram tão fofos ao toque que, ao roçar na cara da rapariga de olhos verdes, lhe fizeram cócegas. Estava lavada em lágrimas como se acabasse de ter sido ferida, ou alguém querido a ela morrido. Era mais alta pelo menos uns dez centímetros que a jovem pessoa em seu redor, porém isso conformava a gentil pessoa colada ao seu corpo.

\- Pára de chorar! – gritou chateada; ver aquela doce pessoa a chorar tanto fazia-lhe doer o coração mole; ficava fraca perante aquelas lágrimas sentidas.

\- M-a-s…E-u… – soluçou ela entre choros, e voltou logo de seguida a desmanchar-se em lágrimas.

Havia já passado vinte minutos e finalmente Anne havia parado de chorar. Estava a dormir profundamente em cima de Tomo. Tinha na cara um ar cansado e esgotado. Ela estava sentada, com o seu belo vestido branco sujo do pó negro que ali havia. Pegou em Anne e carregou-a. Era forte mas não muito, ia-lhe dar trabalho subir aquela escadaria enorme com aquele fardo no meio dos braços. Murmurou algo, e um vento vindo do nada levou Anne para o topo, levando consigo também Tomo. Que misteriosa mulher era aquela? Conseguia usar o vento com palavras; embora estivesse na escuridão, essa mesma não lhe tocava e ela emanava luz; sabia coisas que tantos outros nunca sonhariam em saber. Quem era na verdade aquela misteriosa mulher, que era branca que nem uma pérola?


	7. Capitulo 7 – Perigo Iminente

Os olhos verdes abriram lentamente até conseguirem distinguir o ambiente ao seu redor.

\- Estás melhor? – inquiriu Tomo, enquanto estava com a mão pálida em cima do transparente vidro; estava o pôr de sol a banhar tudo nas suas cores laranjas, até a pálida donzela estava com reflexos alaranjados pela sua face, corpo e cabelo.

Anne continuava a olhar em seu redor, perguntando-se quanto tempo havia passado desde que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Recordou-se por segundos da espada e tremeu gelidamente. Tomoshibi foi na sua direcção e colocou a sua mão branca na mão morena de Anne.

\- Por que… – Anne não sentia forças para falar. – Por que queres me dar uma espada? – disse ela por fim, engolindo a seco.

\- Pois necessitarás dela para te protegeres, não é o teu mundo e há muitos perigos que desconheces.

\- Mas mesmo assim! – retrucou Anne rapidamente.

\- Mas mesmo assim nada – respondeu logo de seguida, secamente. – Não vais lá passear! – gritou descontroladamente, chocando Anne que se calou.

Abateu-se um silêncio profundo, que logo foi interrompido pelos animais desenfreados.

\- Alguma coisa vem aí! – avisou Tomo, saindo apressadamente em direcção à entrada da casa.

Um homem de cabelos azuis-escuros, olhos prateados, alto, robusto e de pele pálida, vinha a galope rapidamente, num cavalo negro.

\- Oh céus! – gritou Tomo assustada, correndo de novo para dentro do castelo.

\- Não podes escondê-la! – proferiu a pessoa desconhecida.

Tomo correu pelas escadas acima até entrar bruscamente no quarto de Anne.

\- O que se passa!?! – inquiriu a jovem preocupada.

\- Não há tempo para explicações! Tens de ir! – avisou Tomo, pegando pela mão da jovem e saindo do quarto a correr.

Subiram as escadas em formato de serpente; logo chegaram a uma espécie de ponte que ia dar a uma torre. Entraram pela porta castanha esbranquiçada e correram pelas escadas acima. Só pararam quando chegaram ao topo. Tinha-se uma vista sobre o vale todo.

\- Explique-me por que estamos a fugir! – pediu a jovem cansada.

Tomo manteve-se em silêncio olhando para o chão azulado.

\- Para te explicar teria de quebrar as regras e isso é coisa que não posso fazer; por isso perdoa-me, mas, por agora, apenas posso fazer isto! – gritou a dama de branco quase a chorar.

Anne ficou sem perceber nada. No entanto, logo de seguida sentiu no seu peito uma pressão e foi atirada do alto da torre por Tomo.


End file.
